Can I Love You?
by Akari's Blood
Summary: Dei-kun's a new student. Sasori's questioning who he really is. Will they fall for each other on their own, or will meddlesome friends push them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** excessive language, sexual themes (and actions), things of the like. SasoDei.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** I use "hmm" as Dei-kun's speech impediment, so I'm (almost) sorry if it makes things harder to understand while reading.

* * *

><p>Can I Love You?<p>

**Chapter 1**

Just so you know, as big as Sunagakure is, my hometown is **_small_**. If you're in high school, like me, you know everyone, mainly because they have been in the same schools as you since you were _three_. So, I want to just make this very clear that when the teacher stopped preaching about frogs' anatomy in the middle of my Biology class to say, "Class, this is Iwa Deidara, a new student. Please make Iwa-kun feel at home," **_everyone_** turned from whatever they had been doing.

"Yes, Sensei!" was the unruly reply that rang out as all eyes- including mine- strayed to the door as it was pushed open... and the sexiest blonde I ever saw walked in. Long blonde bangs covered one of her blue eyes and half of the rest was pulled into a pony tail. She was tall, but dear Kami, she was hot. Her arms and stomach seemed really well-toned, even if her chest was a bit flat. Regardless of that, my mind started slipping into the gutter as she crossed the room to where Sensei had sat himself down, punctuating each step with a slight swing of her hips. Then, of course, my blonde goddess spoke.

"Uh, Sensei? Where do I sit, hmm?" Deidara's voice was a bit low for a girl, but it just made my mind go further into its home in the gutter, and as I let the fantasy take over, I faintly realized that my pants had gotten a good deal tighter.

_"Oh... Sa..Sasori! Mmm... no, don't.. ahh..!" Deidara's voice seemed unreal as she moaned out to me. "Um... Sasori? Can I... Can I... um..." I looked down at her naked form beneath me, noticing how she kept glancing down at my hard cock._

_"What? Do you want it? Go ahead, Dei..." Even my own voice sounded foreign. But it was worth it, watching a blush form on her cheeks as she nodded slightly and placed her lips on my erection. Her tongue darted out, licking the head, then she took it in her mouth. At first, it wasn't much, but it soon was all in her mouth as she was bobbing her head up and down. I bit back a groan of pleasure, relishing in the moment. Deidara started humming, sending even more waves of pleasure through me._

_She began swallowing, and I finally reached my limit. I came into that beautiful mouth of hers. "Mmm... Sasori-Danna... you taste good."_

I finally pulled away from the fantasy, the imprint of her smirk still in my eyes, realizing that 1) my pants were very uncomfortable, and 2) Deidara had been talking. I picked my head up off of my desk , straining to hear what she was saying. "... and I feel that true art, hmm," that brought a smile to my face. So, she appreciates eternal art, too, "-is a beautiful, fleeting bang! Art is an expolsion, hmm!" Oh _hell_ no. She did _not_ just say art is a fucking _explosion_. "Oh, and one more thing... for all you guys drooling in the back, I'm a _**boy**_, hmm." Hell to the fucking no. I... I just had a fantasy about getting a blowjob from a _**guy**_? Oh shit... "And girls, I'm gay, so... yeah, hmm. You don't have a chance with me." I swear, if Deidara was a girl (like I previously thought), that condescending tone would have been _such_ a turn-on. As it was, my lower region wasn't even all that uncomfortable. However, my shitty luck made itself known, once again, by that fucking idiotic zealot, Hidan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What? You're a fucking _**guy**_? You've gotta be fucking shitting me! What the fucking **_hell_**, man! I swear, you're going to die a horrible fucking death full of fucking suffering at the hands of Jashin for leading us on. Just you wait, Blondie, it's fucking coming. I fucking swear it!" His outburst, though inappropriate, went without punishment. Almost.

"Hidan?" Holy shit! Kakuzu actually stopped counting his money for once! As remarkable as that moment was, though, it became a nightmare as Deidara sat down next to me.

"What the fuck do you want, Kakuzu?" Wow, only one cuss word. He really _is_ polite to Kakuzu.

"Shut up."

"What? Why! What the hell put a stick up your ass, you Jashin-damned heathen!"

Deidara opened his mouth, probably to ask about who the hell Jashin was, and my reflexes took over. One of my hands covered his mouth and the other pulled him back enough so I could whisper into his ear, "You really don't want to ask that. He won't shut up about his damn cult religion if you do. Got it?"

His eyes went wide as he nodded, and I swear I saw a blush spread on his face. Why would he... Oh yeah. I let go of him and turned back toward the teacher, placing my ever-present look of boredom back on my face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deidara's POV<span>**

Holy shit. That redhead was _hot_! I was so happy that Sensei gave me the seat next to him, but for the life of me I couldn't remember his name!

"Um... What's your name, hmm?" I looked at him, taking in his reaction as I asked the question.

"Akasuna Sasori." His voice was hot, too. But I really did _not_ need to think about that, given that he had just warned me about that silver-haired kid's 'religion'.

"Um... Sasori-kun? Do you like art, too? I... I saw you smile earlier..." Kami! Why was I so damn nervous?

"Yes... I love art. However, you and I have two very different views on the matter. Is that all?" Different views? Did he not think of art as a brief flash of beauty?

"N-no... That's all..." Just then, I heard that silver-haired kid -Hidan- talking again.

"Kakuzu, what the fuck is your problem? Why can't I ask the damn new kid why the fuck he looks like a girl? I mean, even _Sasori_ was turned on! If this kid's a fuckin' _guy_, why in Jahin-damned _hell_ does he look like a sexy fuckin' _chick_?" Whoa... Wait, what? Sasori-kun... liked me? But, he thought I was a girl... so I guess that means he didn't really like _me_, just who he thought I was... Damn it! Why does nothin ever seem to work for me?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasori's POV<span>**

Damn it all to hell! I'm going to fucking kill that cult-worshiping asshole! Fucking zealot needs to learn when to keep his damn mouth shut and not be a fucking nosy prick!

"Hidan, shut the fuck up, hmm. Sasori-kun doesn't like me like that. Even _I_ can tell that. Besides, like I said earlier, I'm a _boy_... He wouldn't like me, hmm." Holy shit. Did Dei just put the fucking zealot in his place? Wait, who ever said I wouldn't like him like that? Damn it, no! I'm _straight_! And... did I just call him _Dei_? Fuck.

"Deidara, it's fine. Hidan here is just... irritable due to troubles at home. Please forgive him." The whole time I was talking I was staring daggers into the cult-worshiping immortal's back. He turned eventually, only to look away again quickly and scoot his desk further from mine.

"But, Sasori-kun... what Hidan said wasn't nice, hmm. It was none of his business, and I can't help the fact that I look like a girl, hmm. I take after my... mom..." Oh, man, please don't cry. Deidara, don't you fucking cry. Shit. I could see the tears forming. Ignoring the fact that it would be awkward, I pulled the blonde into a hug.

"It's okay, Dei... Just breathe. It'll all be okay. I'll talk to Hidan later... I'll have Pein keep him locked out of his... special room for a while to teach him a lesson. Just please, Dei, don't cry, okay? You're to pretty to cry..." I wasn't even thinking. I brushed away the few tears he had running down his face, and took in how soft his skin was. Hmm... I wonder what it would be like to kiss- NO! Stop it, Sasori! I'm _straight_, damn it, _straight_!

"R-really, hmm? Th-thank you, S-sasori-kun... You're too nice, hmm..." He sat back up and turned away, mumbling something to himself, but I swear, I heard him say, _"Too nice to even be real, hmm. There's no way he'd like me the way I like him, hmm... just like always... I fall for the straight guy."_ Did I hear that right? He likes me? What the hell would I do?

I know I sat there just staring at him for a while, watching the slightest moves he made, taking in every thing about him, even the way those gloved hands of his nervously tugged at the ends of his hair like it was a habit. The longer I sat there, the more I thought about the fact that I had never really had a girlfriend before, let alone found a girl that wasn't annoying, so how would I know if I was straight or not? Girls were just complex and confusing. Nothing about them really caught my attention, anyway... Was I really gay? Hell, the only way to find out was to try it, and the only person that had ever grabbed my attention was sitting right next to me. _Deidara_.

* * *

><p>-Okay! first chapter, done! Let me know if it was any good, <em>please<em>. If my pride would allow me, I'd beg, but I'd be begging to a computer and... yeah, I don't think that's a good thing. Review or pm me if you have ideas for future chapters, and I'll try to incorporate them. Until then,

-Akari's Blood


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **excessive language, sexual themes (and actions), things of the like. SasoDei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** I use "hmm" as Deidara's speech impediment, so I'm (almost) sorry if it makes things harder to understand while reading. Also, for black Zetsu, his words will be underlined while he's speaking.

* * *

><p>Can I Love You?<p>

**Chapter 2**

Did Sasori-kun really just say I was pretty? I hope so... because if I was just imagining things again it's gonna piss me off. Just the fact that he _might_ have said it made my heart flutter. Wait... I just met him! I shouldn't feel like this, even if I am openly gay. Ugh, why is he like a poison? Yes, that's what he is... a scorpion's deadly poison. He's beautiful on the outside, but I still get the feeling that there's something frightening that he's keeping hidden inside of him...

"Hey, Blondie! Since you ain't half bad, how'd ya like to fucking join or group?" Oh, it's that silver-haired guy... Hidan, right?

"Um... I don't really know, hmm... Are you sure you want someone like me joining your group, hmm? I'm dangerous..." Yeah, they'll believe that. Not. I'm just an overly flamboyant kid to them.

"Look, brat, that's exactly why we want you to join. Lesser people call us the school greatest, scariest gang. We prefer to see things as a path to a new beginning. In other words, later today you will be officially welcomed into our 'group'. Until then, brat," the tone in his voice sent chills up my spine. "Welcome... to Akatsuki."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasori's POV<span>**

Hmm... I wonder what kind of initiation Pein will put this brat through. I hope it's nothing too harsh, though... if it is then I can't have any fun- wait, what the hell am I thinking? Deidara's a _guy_! I shouldn't be having 'fun' with a guy. Great. Oh well. I still need to introduce the brat to the rest of them. Let's see... already met Kakuzu and Hidan, so that leaves... damn. I really could have gone the rest of my day without having to deal with that hyperactive freak -Tobi- and his cannibalistic, multipersonality having, schizophrenic boyfriend -Zetsu.

"Hey, brat. Come here. Time to meet the members." The words left my lips just before te bell rang. Grabbing the blonde's arm, I pulled him out into the hallway to a group of people that I guess I could call friends. Friends in the sense that they would save my sorry ass if I got in over my head (**short person pun not intended, I'm short, too**) in trouble... but they'd kill me faster than I could blink if I ever fucked up and pissed them off too bad.

"What? What the hell do you mean by that, hmm? I don't even- oh. You... you mean those scary guys, hmm?" I could hear his voice shaking as he took in everyone's appearance. Pein, covered in his piercings; Konan, standing in the shadows beside Pein; Itachi, the weasel's red eyes analyzing every move that was made; Kisame... well he's just Kisame. A big shark. Then Deidara saw Tobi, the kid's orange swirl of a mask blocking out almost everything in sight. And then there was Zetsu. As I watched Dei take in the teen's half black, half white skin, his green hair, yellow eyes, the plant head that looked like it would eat him at any second, I could only imagine what was going through my blonde's head.

Wait. Did I just call him **_my _**blonde? Oh shit. You've got to be fucking kidding me. I am **_so_** going to decapitate Hidan and bury the zealot's head twenty feet under. And place a very large, very heavy rock on top. The mere thought brings a wicked grin to my face. I can feel it. Hidan just so happens to look up to me staring at him like he's about to be added to my human puppet collection- which he may- and immediately runs to hide behind Kakuzu.

"D-Danna? Uh... Why does the guy over there look like he'll eat me, hmm?" Following Dei's gaze I see him glancing at Zetsu. Did he just call me 'Danna'?

"Oh, that's Zestu-"

"I promise, I won't hurt you. Or will I? You look tasty..." Of course, the man in question just made a threat to my new- _not **my** anything!_

"Damn it, Zetsu, if you eat him, I swear... I _**will**_ kill you. Better yet, I'll let Hidan make you a sacrifice. Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Uh, no. Sasori- why don't you try it, shrimp? No! Ignore him! We won't eat him! We promise! Isn't that right Zetsu? No. I'm hungry. Why would I have to promise not to eat him, Zetsu? Because he's the new recruit, idiot! Oh... then I guess I'm almost sorry for wanting to consume your plaything, Puppet Master."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deidara's POV<span>**

Plaything? Puppet Master? What the hell is going on?

"Just so you know, I'm _no one's_ 'plaything', hmm. People are independent, and should be treated that way, hmm! Yeah!"

"Oh, well, we're very sorry for that. Aren't we, Zetsu? No. We _all _know how Sasori is with new partners. Hell, between him, Kakuzu, and Uchiha, we lost over half of our possible recruits! Well, yes, I kow that, Zetsu. I was there- They didn't even leave enough for me to eat, Zetsu! Zetsu? What? Shut up." Okay, watching this guy argue with himself is making me dizzy. And it really doesn't help that his boyfriend is wearing that bright orange swirl of a mask.

Without thinking, I grab onto the nearest person to keep myself from falling over. "What do you think you're _doing_, brat?" Damn it! Why'd I have to grab onto Sasori-danna? Wait. _Danna_? Where the hell did _that_ come from! Must have been from Zetsu calling him Puppet Master. I really hope it is. I don't to be _that_ into a guy I just met today.

"Oh, sorry Danna, hmm. I was just really dizzy from watching Zetsu argue and Tobi's mask, hmm..."

"Danna?" _Shit_! I said that out loud? "Why do you keep calling me that?" K-_keep_ calling him that?

"Wh-what do you mean, hmm?"

"Well, you've called me 'danna' twice so far. Is there a reason for it or did you just forget my name again?"

"Oh, uh, no reason, hmm! And I remember you're name, Sasori-danna. _Damn it_!" Fuck! Why do I keep saying that? It just seems so _right_ for him though. "It's because it fits you, hmm."

"It fits me? Really? Ha, doubt that, but whatever. You know what, Dei? I think I just may end up liking you." Oh, please... please, please, _please_ mean that how I think you mean it... _Sasori_.

* * *

><p>-Okay! second chapter, done! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, really. Let me know if it was any good, <em>please<em>. If my pride would allow me, I'd beg, but I'd be begging to a computer and... yeah, I don't think that's a good thing. Review or pm me if you have ideas for future chapters, and I'll try to incorporate them. Until then,

-Akari's Blood


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **excessive language, sexual themes (and actions), things of the like. SasoDei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** I use "hmm" as Deidara's speech impediment, so I'm (almost) sorry if it makes things harder to understand while reading. Also, for black Zetsu, his words will be underlined while he's speaking.

* * *

><p>Can I Love You?<p>

**Chapter 3**

Just what did I mean by saying that? I might end up liking him? Damn, I really need to learn how to think things through before I say them. Especially if I don't know what I meant in the first place! Fuck, Sasori, you really screwed up this time. Nice going, man, really.

But... what if I _do_ like him? I mean, I've never had a boyfriend- or girlfriend, for that matter- so who am I to know whether or not I like him? And, regardless of if he's a guy or not, he's still the sexiest blonde -scratch that, _person_- that I've ever seen. Huh... maybe I'l just give him a chance after all.

"Ne, Sasori-danna? What are you staring at, hmm? Is there something on me?" As soon as he spoke Dei looked straight down to make sure nothing was on him.

"Uh," _Shit_! I was staring? I didn't even notice! Damn. "No, there's not. Hey, how about you meet the rest of them, okay? Oh, and be careful around Tobi..."

"Tobi, hmm? Who's he?" Shit, wrong question, Dei! I could only watch as in the next second the masked boy wonder tackled Deidara in the middle of the hallway.

"Hi sempai! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi wants to be Dei-sempai's best friend! Is that okay sempai?" As pissed as I was at Tobi practically jumping my blonde- _again_ with the 'my blonde'? What the hell's wrong with me?- the look on Dei's face was priceless. His visible blue eye widened and he just sat there opening and closing his mouth like a fish. No offense to Kisame, of course. My poor little blonde just couldn't find the right thing to say.

"I told you to watch out... Tobi, be a good boy and get off of my blonde. Now." I didn't even wait for him to answer. And punishments from Zetsu be damned as I yanked the hyperactive freak off of Dei by his collar.

"Uh... Yeah, hmm. I guess I'll be your friend, hmm... Just don't ever jump on me like that again, got it?" Deidara still looked confused as I helped him up off of the floor. "Oh, and danna, hmm? What did you mean by 'get off of my blonde,' hmm? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" I said that out loud? Damn it! But the wicked little smirk he gave me is what really did me in. I could feel blood rushing to my face, so I turned the other way, hoping nobody standing there saw my reaction.

"I didn't mean anything by it, brat. Now, I'm going to class. You can do whatever the hell you want, just stay away from me. Got it?" I turned and walked down the hallway, weaving through the people to get to my next class, my favourite class- art.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deidara's POV<span>**

"I think he likes you, Dei-chan. Hmm... and all along I thought he was asexual. I'm happy that he's gay! You two will make such a cute pair... Don't you think so, Pein?" It was the blue haired girl talking. Apparently the piercing covered guy beside her is Pein. Freaky.

"Umm... I think you have it wrong, hmm. Sasori-danna doesn't like me like that. At all, hmm. Anyways, we're just too different, hmm... it would never work out. Damn it all to hell! Why do I always fall for the straight guy?" I could feel tears starting to prick at my eyes, and I forced them to back down. No way was I going to let these people see me cry. It was bad enough that I had just admitted that I liked Sasori-danna. "And who are you, hmm? I only know Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu. And danna, of course... so, who are you four, hmm?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame. This little angel is Uchiha Itachi." The shark kid was the one that spoke, and draped his arm over his "little angel." Itachi looked like he could care less about me knowing his name. Honestly, Kisame didn't seem too scary... Apart from the fact that he was a freaking _shark_. Don't piss him off, he'll bite me...

"I am Pein. I lead Akatsuki. This is-" Pein, who I _swear_ is a walking, talking lightning rod, was cut off by the girl beside him.

"Konan. Akatsuki's sole female member." Huh. She's the only girl... I feel so sorry for all the gay guys in this... _organization_. "But... you know, if you tried just a little, you'd be the second!" If I could hit her and not get in a fight with Pein, I would. I am not a fucking girl, damn it!

"Hands off, got it, Deidara? She's mine." His eyes seemed to drill their way into me. I have never been more happy in my life to like men. I was fucking _scared_ of this guy.

"Not a problem, hmm. I am _gay_, as it has been pointed out and reinforced, hmm." Ha! I think he had ignored that part of the converstion before because his face got kinda pink and he turned away, muttering a "Yeah, right... just go chase after your puppet already."

"Oh, Dei-chan? Before you go, can I ask you to carry a message to the Puppet Master? Tell him not to fucking touch my Tobi or I will fucking eat him and not leave anything left for the goddamn termites!" Ilooked at Zetsu, too frightened to really do anything but nod and run down the hall aftr my danna. Wait, _**my **danna_? Shit. I'm in too deep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasori's POV<span>**

Why did I do that? Why'd I tell him to leave me alone? It's not like I really wanted him to, I just... I didn't know how to react! How could I? I couldn't just tell him that I might like him, could I? No. Of course not. Oh well. Now isn't the time for thinking about that. The bell's about to ring.

"Hi danna, hmm! You have art this hour? Could I be your partner, hmm?" I looked up, trying to fight the shocked expression trying to show itself on my face. Why's he have to have art this hour? Oh well... might as well make the most of it. I wonder how he'd react if I... Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"Go right on ahead, Dei-chan. Here, there's nobody sitting here." I smirked at his confused look as I pulled out the chair next to me and motioned for him to sit down. As soon as he did, I put my plan in action.

"Dei?" Immediately, he turned to face me. _Perfect_. I closed the small space between us and kissed him, running my tongue over his lower lip before pulling back right as the teacher walked into the classroom. "You might want to pay attention to the teacher and stop staring at me now." I smirked at him again, and judging from the slight discomfort in my pants, I think I have my answer. Oh yes, my little Deidara is definitely in for more... but he won't be the only one. I look forward to exploring this relationship... _together_.

* * *

><p>-Okay! third chapter, done! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, really. Let me know if it was any good, <em>please<em>. If my pride would allow me, I'd beg, but I'd be begging to a computer and... yeah, I don't think that's a good thing. Review or pm me if you have ideas for future chapters, and I'll try to incorporate them. Until then,

-Akari's Blood


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **excessive language, sexual themes (and actions), things of the like. SasoDei... Dei-chan (okay, _everybody_) gets a little naughty in this chapter, just so ya'll know. Fair warning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** I use "hmm" as Deidara's speech impediment, so I'm (almost) sorry if it makes things harder to understand while reading. Also, for black Zetsu, his words will be underlined while he's speaking.

* * *

><p>Can I Love You?<p>

**Chapter 4**

Did... oh _fuck_, he did! He kissed me! Shit! Deidara, stop. Breathe. Focus on the teacher. Got it. We're working on... damn it. Working on how to draw people and make them look realistic. It's not that I'm no good at that, it's that I'm damn sure that every single fucking thing I try to draw will end up looking like the sexy red-head sitting next to me that _just fucking kissed me! _Oh yeah... Zetsu wanted me to tell him...

"Danna, hmm? Zetsu-kun said to 'not fucking touch his Tobi or he will fucking eat you and there won't be anything left for the termites,' hmm. What'd he mean by that?" I put on my best 'I'm just curious' look and stared at him.

"Uh... nothing. He didn't mean anything." Yeah, right.

"But Danna~... I don't want you to be eaten, hmm! If you are, then how can I have any fun, hmm?" I leaned in closer to him as I whined (even though I _**hate**_ whining) and let my free hand brush his leg as I leaned on the table. If he's just randomly going to kiss me, why can't I have a little fun, too?

"Dei... don't... You really don't want to do that right now. Please, stop, and focus on the lesson." Mmm... Danna's voice is even hotter when it's all breathy like that. Almost like he's moaning. Oh, Kami... I don't think I'll last the rest of the day if I keep playing this game...

"Say, Sasori-danna, what if I don't want to stop, hmm? What if I don't give a fucking shit about the goddamn lesson and only want to focus on you inside me, hmm?" I leaned even closer to him when the teacher turned around and licked at his jaw, nipping his ear. "What if I just want to keep playing with you like this, hmm? What do you say to that, Sa-so-ri- danna?" I pulled back and smirked, ignring how tight my pants were getting at thinking just what my danna could do to me and turned back to the sketchpad in front of me to get started on the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasori's POV<span>**

Shit... why does he have to tease me? I mean, sure, I kissed him and started it, but come _on!_ Did he really have to do that? I swear, Deidara's just asking- no, _begging_- for me to drag him down the hall and either 1) get to the nearest closet to fuck him senseless, or 2) just drag him off the school's campus and take him to my house to fuck him senseless. Either way, I get a good result... Damn it, Sasori, stop thinking like that! I don't need to draw attentio to my... problem.

_clack_

"Oh, damn, hmm... I dropped my pencils..." _Shit!_

I looked out of the corner of my eye as Dei got out of his seat and dropped down to the floor. Getting on his hands and knees, he grabbed hs pencils and looked up at me in a brief smirk. Next thing I know, his hand is _on my cock _while he gets up, rubbing me. I have to use all of my self-control to not let out a heavy moan flip him over on the desk and take him.

"De... Dei, do you even know what you're _doing_?" The glint in his visible bue eye was practically screaming that I didn't want to hear his answer, but my damn curiosity told common sense to go fuck itself.

"Oh, I have an idea, hmm," again, that sinful hand of his brushed against me, "of _exactly_ what I'm doing, hmm. And I must say, danna, I like this game..." His breath ghosted across my ear and I felt his tongue on my neck for the briefest second. "...a _lot_, hmm. Don't you, Sa-so-ri?"

_**Ring!**_

Thank Kami, that class is over! Time to get the hell out of Dodge. I don't think I ever ran as fast as I did to get out of that damn classroom and as far from that hot, blonde menace as humanly possible. But, of course, I now have a slight... _problem_... to deal with. Stupid fucking Deidara and his god forsaken teasing, turning me on in the middle of (all through-out) class. Why couldn't he just leave me alone like I had asked -okay, _told_- him to? Did the brat just _have_ to go against anything I said? Of course. It wouldn't be the 'torture Sasori' game if the damn blonde actually _listened_. Fuck my life. Wait. I shouldn't be complaining. Now, I can mess with him, too. Oh, it'll be well worth suffering ths hard-on if my plan goes well... Watch out, my dear little Deidara.

"So Puppet Fucker, have fun with Blondie last hour? You're still sportin' your damn stiff, man. At least do something to get rid of it. I sure as hell don't wanna look at your fucking dick. Now, _Kakuzu, _on the other hand, I wouldn't mind looking at him- not to mention letting him bend me over a fucking desk and pound me _through_ it. Oh.. actually, that sounds really fucking good right now. Thanks, Puppet Fucker! Now I'm gonna go get that big cock of Kakuzu's rammed into m-"

"Hidan, shut. The. _Fuck_. Up! I don't want to hear about you and that miser! Got it? Just go the fuck away!" I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes tight, hoping that Hidan would magically- as in Kakuzu would come and tak the fucking masochistic zealot very far away from me- disappear by the time I opened my eyes.

Of course, I had no such luck. I opened my eyes when a pair of arms circled my waist, one of the hands dangerously close to a part of me that was already too damn excited thanks to that little brat of mine. Yes, I referred to Deidara as _my_ brat. Because he is. As of right fucking now.

"Hmm? Danna, are you this excited to see me already? I never knew, hmm. What should we do for the rest of the day, hmm? I can't very well let someone think that _they_ caused this. Say, Hidan-kun, hmm? Is there a, um, place in _private_ that Sasori-danna and I could go, hmm? Preferrably somewhere that won't contain Kakuzu-san and you doing... whatever it is that got you all hot and bothered, yeah? Thanks, Hida-kuun~, hmm!" I could seriously kill someone right now. It's like Dei's seeing how long I'll last before I snap. I can damn well guarantee that it won't be too fucking long if he keeps up with- did he just lick my ear? _Again_? _Damn_ it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deidara's POV<span>**

Oh, Kami, I am going to be in _so much trouble_... But I can't help it! My danna's just too hot! Plus, he started it, so... But, come _on_, did Hidan _really_ have to take about that while I was walking up? I mean, one minute, Hidan's talking to Sasori-danna, then the next, danna's covering his ears like the world's ending and he doesn't wanna hear it. As I took a few steps closer, I found out why. Hidan's horny as all hell and wants that miser Kakuzu to fuck him. Well, I can't really talk. I most certainly was _not_ lying when I told Sasori that I wanted to only focus on him inside of me.

"Oh, fuck. Brat, do you _have_ to do that?" Heh, danna likes it when I lick him... I wonder if he'd like it if I licke somewhere else, hmm? Maybe. I'll just have to find out, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

"Oh, Blondie! What's up, bitch? Yeah, there's some fucking copy room that none of the teachers use, but that's on the second floor of the building. There should be some of the damn janitor's storage closets here and there thoughout the school, though. I'm sure little Puppet Fucker here is more than willing to show you the way to one." I watched as the overly happy zealot walked off down the hallway, slipping a knife out of nowhere and cutting a few students that were stupid enough to walk anywhere near him. Shit, it's only my first day and I already know what these people are like.

I let my hand drop further, teasing danna some more, but holy fucking shit, he'd better stop growling or I'll lose it. I don't _need_ somewhere private, I just know that a secluded place is less likely to get me- or danna- in trouble for having sex in school.

"Mmm... Danna, your growls are so sexy, hmm. Stop teasing me already. Take me somewhere and _fuck me already_, hmm."

* * *

><p>-Okay! fourth chapter, done! I tried making this chapter a bit longer, to make up for the shortness of the last one. Let me know if it was any good, <em>please<em>. If my pride would allow me, I'd beg, but I'd be begging to a computer and... yeah, I don't think that's a good thing. Review or pm me if you have ideas for future chapters, and I'll try to incorporate them. Until then,

-Akari's Blood


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **excessive language, sexual themes (and actions), things of the like. SasoDei.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** I use "hmm" as Deidara's speech impediment, so I'm (almost) sorry if it makes things harder to understand while reading. Also, for black Zetsu, his words will be underlined while he's speaking. Hidan's "Puppet Fucker" phrase is explained in this chapter, so all of you that wanted to know how human I made him (Sasori, that is), enjoy! I hope it doesn't go too much against any expectations...

* * *

><p>Can I Love You?<p>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Shit, Dei... If you only knew how much I want to... but I just can't. I want to make sure this isn't just a fling, as most would call it. I want to wait. Even though I hate waiting with a passion, for Deidara, I think I'll let this one time slip. I want this to last. I don't want it to end up resembling his version of art- lasting only a second and leaving nothing but destruction in its wake.<p>

"Dei... I.. just can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. It's not that I don't want to, damn, how I want to... but I just can't bring myself to do that to you. I just fucking met you today for cryin' out loud! It's rushing things too much. I _hate_ waiting, but... I want this to mean something, Deidara. I don't want this to end horribly and blow up in my face. I.. I am so sorry, Deidara-kun." I ran. I literally ran down the hallway, out of the school, and to my house. The whole time, I was trying to ignore the sad, confused look that had taken refuge in those beautiful blue eyes the very second I said _"I can't."_

I curled up on my couch, burying my face in the cushion. I'm pathetic. For a person like me, who has erased countless enemies- even mere _annoyances_- from the face of this earth, to be afraid of being rejected... it's pathetic at it utmost pure. Shifting slightly, I watched as the faint sunlight reflects off of my arm. _How will he react if I tell him the truth? **When** I tell him the truth? Will he be disgusted?_ Don't think about, Sasori. Just go to sleep. And, for once listening to the little voice in my head, I did. I fell asleep gazing at the wooden and metal joints and carved, almost plastic "skin" that was the majority of my body.

_"N- no! Not again! Don't take them again! Just let me be happy! Let me have them. Please! Just let me have my parents' bodies. Let me make them eternal so I may see their faces once more. Don't take them from me again..." Squinted eyes, one half open, stared at me. The wrinkled skin and drooping features seemed to force their supposed 'wisdom' on me._

_"Why? You may create something horrible with them. I will not allow you to do this, even if you are my grandson."_

_"Chiyo! You evil old witch! Give me back my parents, damn it!" All my anger, all my hate, all my bloodlust and other foul emotions were directed solely on her. I saw her cringe slightly before that vile mouth of hers opened one more time._

_"I will not. You will find someone or something that will replace your parents. Do not despise me for this, please, my little Scorpion. Just give up on making your parents into puppets. I will not allow it." Rage boiled within me. How could anyone ever be more important than my parents?_

_An image of Deidara flashed through my mind's eye and my nightmare changed._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deidara's POV<span>**

Why was he sorry? If anything, _**I **_should have been the one apologizing. I was the one that told him to fuck me. Of course, I understand what he wants. I don't want _us _to be meaningless, either, but... Sasori-danna's just so _hot_.. Oh well. I'll give him some space. We'll move on with our... _relationship_... when he's ready. _"I just want my Danna to be happy, hmm..."_

"Yo! Blondie! What the fuck's up with yo- Wait a fucking minute. Where the Jashin-damned hell is Puppet Fucker? He just fucking leave you? Damn... of all the crazy ass shit in the world to do, he went and did _that_." Hidan came from the hallway he had walked down earlier, the bright and slightly less psychotic grin on his face turning into an evil-looking scowl when he didn't see Danna anywhere. Was I really staring after him for that long? Or does Kakuzu-san and Hida-kun just have really quick sex? Doesn't matter. Hidan turned around and started yelling at a seemingly random doorway. "Hey, 'Kuzu... we're gonna go get that damn wooden dumbass fucker and bring him back here to Blondie, okay? I fucking _knew_ you'd understand!"

Kakuzu-san stepped out of the doorway looking just as disheveled as Hidan- mask skewed and clothes rumpled. "Damn it, Hidan. I told you not to call me that. And Sasori's probably wanting to be left along right now, idiot. Honestly, I wonder at times how you can be a high priest if you're this stupid."

"Umm.. Hidan-kun, hmm... why do you call Sasori-danna 'puppet fucker,' hmm? He doesn't actually have sex with puppets, does he, hmm?" How would that even be _possible_? Never mind. Ignore it. Don't think about it. Eww... I thought about it.

"Oh, _that_? It's 'cause the fucker has made puppets since as long as I can fucking remember. He even made a few that looked like himself. But the real reason is 'cause of an accident the damn heathen had a few years ago. His whole damn house burned down. The fire killed his parents before he could find them to get them out, and while he was looking for them, I guess some boards or something fell on him and destroyed his arms completely and fucked up his legs pretty bad. He's got burn scars all over where his actual skin still is. I think his grandmother was the first paramedic there, so she took him to the hospital and did the whole surgery herself. She connected the remaining nerve endings to the prosthetic limbs of one of Sasori's puppets, and a few weeks later, he was moving around like normal. Plus, he can fucking control things like puppets. It's cool and all, but damn if it ain't freaky." I knew my mouth was hanging open in shock. Sasori-danna... was part puppet? No fucking way!

"Is that true, Kakuzu-san, hmm?" Thank Kami, my voice didn't waver.

"...yes. But he's extremely self-conscious about it. That, and his pride would be hurt if he ever found out that we told you. If you have any qualms with it, learn to deal with them by the time he tells you himself. He cares about, Iwa-kun. Don't hurt him, or you'll have the whole damn Akatsuki after your ass in revenge. Now, I'm going to the Student Coucil meeting. I need to make sure nobody took any money." And so he walked off, muttering, "...stupid bastards. They don't even know that I'm taking money from Student Council to help run Akatsuki... Fucking dumbass school programs..."

I sat down in the hallway and let my thoughts mull over what I had just learned about my Danna.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time skip: a few months later Sasori's POV**

Deidara has been so distant. I know that it's more than likely my fault, but... I don't like it. I want to be able to- no. Stop thinking like that. I don't need that kind of problem in school again. Focusing back to the matter at hand, I need to know why he's been pushing me away so much these past few months.

"Brat... Just how long do you plan to keep on avoiding me? It won't last forever, you know. I'll still be here, and I'm not leaving you." It was the truth. Dei had passed his initiation easily (stealthily getting rid of the leader of a different school's main gang... of course, he did blow up the kid's car, laughing as he ran off yelling about how that was true art), and he was my partner now. Regardless of whatever kind of problem he was having, I wouldn't leave his side.

"Danna... I.. I wasn't meaning to avoid you, hmm. I was just trying to give you some space, so we could move on when you were ready, hmm. S... Sorry, Sasori-danna, hmm." Damn that boy. He looks too cute! The light blush on his cheeks... fuck. You know what, screw it. Screw waiting more than this. It has been fucking _months_, and that's the longest it's going to ever be.

"Deidara, look at me. Close your eyes." I laughed at the glare he gave me. "I promise I won't do anything to hurt you, okay? Just don't open your eyes until I tell you to." His eyes fluttered closed and I took his hand in mine and led him down the hallway. We went through the library, into one of the offices, and through the back door in the small room. We were in a fair sized room that I went to when I just needed to get away. It helps to have a cousin whose father runs the damn school. Thank you, Gaara's dad. I made Dei sit down in one of the chairs and took off my shirt. And, _no_, I was not stripping for the hell of it or because I wanted to fuck him- though I really did want to- I did it so I could finally show him my biggest secret. I stood directly in front of him, fighting the urge to put my shirt back on and cover the round burn direcly above my heart and the scars that clearly showed where the real me gave way to the wood and metal and plastic.

"Dei... open your eyes. Please, don't hate me. I know it's probably horrifyin-" my verbal self mutalation was cut short by Deidara's mouth pressed firmly on my own.

"Danna, you could never be horrifying, hmm. You're beautiful. But, you aren't the only one with a secret, hmm." What the hell was he talking about?

* * *

><p>-Okay! fifth chapter, done! I think this may just be the longest chapter yet. Sorry if you were expecting a lemon, or other kind of citrus fruit, bu I just could bring myself to write it. Yet, that is. Let me know if it was any good, <em>please<em>. If my pride would allow me, I'd beg, but I'd be begging to a computer and... You know what, screw my pride. I am now officially begging. Review or pm me if you have ideas for future chapters, and I'll try to incorporate them. Until then,

-Akari's Blood


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: **excessive language, sexual themes (and actions), things of the like. SasoDei. (sub: KisaIta and KakuHida)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** I use "hmm" as Deidara's speech impediment, so I'm (almost) sorry if it makes things harder to understand while reading. Also, for black Zetsu, his words will be underlined while he's speaking. Deidara's past: REVEALED! Or, kind of revealed. Sasori and some other characters (Uchiha) _may _be a little OOC, but... I needed him to be. It's relly hard to write a fluffy-ish scene with an emotionless puppet boy, you know? But, hopefully it turned out wll enough all the same. Also... lemon! Or, in the very least, the start of one. Sorry, to those who are getting impatient... and sorry fo the little bits of perspective. They aren't as long as I would have lked, but I was trying to get both of their feelings and reactions to what was going on. Forgive me if that makes this chapter difficult to read. Please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Can I Love You?<p>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Silly danna. He should know that everyone has secrets.<p>

"Danna, hmm... didn't you ever wonder why you haven't seen my hands or left eye, hmm? Or why no one has seen me without a shirt on, hmm? Well... here, close your eyes, Danna, and I'll show you, hmm."

My danna really _is _beautiful. It doesn't matter that he's part puppet. It just adds to his character, to actually _be _his art. I just wonder how he'll react to all the extra mouths... oh well. No time better than the present!

I tugged my shirt over my head slowly, still thinking about how much this might change things. Looking at Sasori-danna again, though, and I made up my mind. The gloves were slipped off of my hands and I tucked my bangs behind my ear so he could see both of my eyes.

"Danna... you can..." He opened his eyes slowly, and once he saw, his eyes widened slightly. I _knew_ this was a bad idea.

"Did it hurt?" He's going to be disgusted and never want to see- what? I guess my face showed exactly how confused I was, because he didn't wait

for an answer, but explained his question. "Getting it sewn shut," gesturing to his chest," did it hurt?" He... what?

"I... don't really know, hmm. I was little when it got done, hmm..." I knew my voice sounded puzzled, but he just nodded.

"...can I?"

"Can you what, danna, hmm?"

"Can I touch...? And... may I ask what happened to your eye?" I nodded, and shuddered a little when his hands traced the sewn mouth on my

chest.

"I.. was in an accident when I was a kid, hmm. People didn't like my... _condition_, I guess you could call it," I gestured to my hands and chest, "and someone got a lucky shot and hit me in the eye with something sharp, hmm. I can't really remember much after that, but I knew that they had to implant this device to help what little sight I still had, hmm. It's kind of like a tiny targeting system or camera thing, I guess, hmm... It's hard to explain..."

"Shit, Dei... why didn't you ever tell me? Come here." He opened his arms an I immediately stepped into his embrace.

It was then that I finally realized. He wasn't afraid of me. He wasn't afraid! That means I can- but wait. What if he doesn't want to be loved by me? What if he just sees me as something to gain pleasure from and then throw out? _"Is it just an act?" _I couldn't help it. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I whispered it out, directly to him.

"Deidara. Don't you ever think that again. I could never act like that to someone, and if Icould, I sure as hell wouldn't do it to you." Was that confession? No... of course not. He could never feel the same about-

He hadn't let go yet. His arms were warm and strong around my waist. It made me feel... wanted. And happy. As cruel and antisocial as he can be, I really like the little gestures of kindness that my danna has. But, everything good has to end. As much as I love them, those moments are few, are gentle, are fleeting... just like art. I know he couldn't possibly return the way I feel, so I tried to turn to leave. All I succeeded in doing, though, was pressing closer to him. I heard my danna's soft growl, and wondered what would have caused him to do that.

But, I have no time to think about that now. Danna's kissing me, and his hands are going everywhere. Our hips were meeting each other in the most delicious way and-

"Danna, hmm? Wh... Wha- ah..." Where the hell did his hand think it was going? And just _who_, pray-tell, gave it permission to touch- who the hell am I fucking kidding? It felt _good_.

"Just relax, Dei-chan. I won't hurt you." Again, our tongues clashed in one another's mouths and our bodies were creating such sweet friction. I felt like I was going to need anew pair of pants, either do to a mess, or they'd break... and danna looked damn near in the same state. And dear Kami did he look _hot_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasori's POV<span>**

"Oh for the love of me! If you're going to have _it_, get moving! We all paid for good money for this, so don't disappoint!" Great... It's Pein and his god-complex. Stupid egotistical bastard, interrupting my fun. I mean, I was right in the middle of feeling Deidara up. And, oh, how my little blonde could move in just the right way...

"Yeah! Just get on with it, you heathen bastards! Look you dumbass Puppet Fucker, just fuck Blondie's brains out already! I'm not gonna waste my whole damn day waiting for this shit to get somewhere good, got it?" And Hidan... wait. Why are they here? Please, Kakuzu, tell me you didn't make them pay you so they watch...

"Zetsu-san? What did he mean by 'fuck sempai's brains out'? Can that really happen? Tobi's been a good boy in bed and Zetsu-san never-"

"Enough, Tobi. Please don't say another word. Now, Hidan... Just what the fuck do you think you're doing! Don't you fucking teach Tobi words like that! Yes, he's just too innocent to be saying things like that. You should be ashamed of yourself, Hidan." Shit... is the whole damn gang here? Wait.. I haven't heard that weasel Uchiha or Kisame... Thank Kami.

"But Zetsu-san... you told me last night to be a good boy and beg for you to fu-"

"Tobi! Enough, please. We're begging you!"

"Hn. I'm quite sure that we could all not care less what you do to that poor boy, Zetsu, but... perhaps all our little scorpion and bird need is a bit of.. persuasion? Kisame, come here. Now, if you will all excuse us, Kisame is going to have his way with me behind this convenient screen here. Please, pay no attention to the moans and pleads that will undoubtedly be coming from the both of us." ...What? Oh, please tell me that they aren't-

"You horny fucking weasel bitch! Can't even last a day without him up you, huh, Uchiha? Horny bastards." Great. That's just my fucking luck.

**Deidara's POV**

Oh my...who would have thought that Itachi-kun would have been this vocal? But... maybe we should have expected it. The fact that he's screaming, "Oh _fuck_, Kisame, _harder!_" at the top of his lungs _is_ a decent reason to stay silent the rest of the time.

"Danna, hmm... that... that actually sounds kinda erotic, hmm? No, not 'kinda'... that was the wrong word, hmm. 'Really' is the word I need. That's _really_ erotic, Sasori-danna, hmm. You think you could make me sound like that, hmm?" Dear Kami did I sound like a man-slut for saying (thinking?) that, but _damn_...their noises are making me even harder, and that's saying a lot considering how hard I was thanks to my danna. You know, I really like the sound of that. My danna. Hm... I wonder if it would turn him on if I said that to him while he was fucking me... Well I guess I'll find out soon enough.

**Sasori's POV**

Shit, Dei... Why'd you have to say that? Damn it! I need all of them to leave. There's absolutely no way in fucking _hell_ that I'm putting on a show for

these perverted fuc-

"Danna... Can we just ignore them, hmm? Please, Sa-so-ri, hmm?" Damn. Fuck it. They want a show, then they'll get one.

"Sure, Dei, we'll ignore them. Just tell me when I do something you like, brat, okay?" I whispered by his ear and traced his jaw with my tongue, loving the way he gasped when I put my hands on his hips and pulled him flush against me.

Damn, Deidara... the things you do to me. And I love each and every one of them.

**Deidara's POV**

Damn it... Danna, why do you have to make sound like some sex-deprived girl? Okay, I guess saying that I'm _not_ sex-deprived would be a huge lie, but I am _not_ a girl an don't like sounding like one. But to be completely honest, I couldn't care less. My danna's rolling his hips to meet mine and, oh, Kami, his tongue... damn. I don't think I could control myself now if my life depended on it. But, that doesn't matter, because I'm the one that told him to ignore Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun... and Hidan and Kakuzu-san. I gotta admit, though, it was funny to listen to Hidan-kun's rant.

"-and that's _exactly_ how many times I've told you to not decapitate...why the _fuck_ did put my head on the ground? Put me back on my body, damn it!"

"Hidan, just shut up and watch." Watch? What the hell did Kakuzu-san mean by _watch_?

"Why? It's not you have some fucking _right_ to tell me- _oh_..._that's_ what you mean by watch. You know, 'Kuzu... That's really fucking hot." Umm... Okay. I'll leave them to their kinky fun.

"Brat," shit, even by just saying that he can make me shiver. And who would have thought that I would _like_ being called brat by him? "Dei, you have to turn your head or I can't kiss you." Oh, he just _had_ to say that into my neck. Okay, breathe, Dei, _breathe-_

_"Danna!" _Dam his sinful tongue! Trailing up my neck... again... and.. oh screw it. Turning, I grabbed his arm and crashed our lips together. His teeth tugged on my lip and I let out a small moan as I opened my mouth. Sasori's hand trailed down my chest, making me shudder when his fingers ghosted over my nipples, and followed the lines of my abs down to my-

"You like this, Dei-chan? Your breathing got even more ragged..." No shit, danna. You're turning me on so much it fucking _hurts_! "I'm sorry, Deidara. I didn't mean to cause you pain," was his only response to my whimper and sudden thrust into his hips.

"Danna... mm... do you even _know_ how bad I need you right now?" My pants hit the floor, followed by my danna's. Okay... guess he _did_ know.

"Just what makes you think you're the only one?" Again, our bodies met, sliding against the other like the damn world was ending.

But I need to know.

"Danna, hmm...? Can I... ask you something, hmm? It's something very serious, and I'll need an honest answer, and depending on that, we can continue, hmm."

Sasori's mouth was pressed to my throat, "You can ask me anything, Dei. You should know that." I doubt I had ever been more nervous in my life.

"Oh... so that means I can... No, I'm going to ask properly, hmm. Sasori-danna..._** my** danna_... is it okay if... I mean, hmm... Can I love you?" I looked at my danna for about half a second, then shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to see the repulsion that would be evident in his eyes.

* * *

><p>-Okay! sixth chapter, done! I think this may just be the longest chapter yet. Let me know if it was any good, <em>please<em>. That's right, my pride has lost to my possible fear of not being a decent author. Regardless of if you agree with that fear of mine, please, _please_, coment or give ideas for the next chapter(s), and I will try to incorporate them! Thank you for reading chapter six, and I hope you will enjoy the next installment when this story is updated next! Until then,

-Akari's Blood


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: **excessive language, sexual actions, things of the like. SasoDei.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** I use "hmm" as Deidara's speech impediment, so I'm (almost) sorry if it makes things harder to understand while reading. I know, I know. _Finally_, right? I'm sure this chapter is what some if not most or all of you reading this have been waiting for. SasoDei lemon. But, this is only like the second one I've done with description, so... treat me kindly. Regardless, I hope that the fact that I am inexperienced writing this has no affect on how you like my story. Thank you, and enjoy!

**P.S.: read the author's note at the end, _please_. It's important.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Can I Love You?<p>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Dei... How can I say no? <em>Why<em> would I say no? What kind of brain-dead fool would I be if I said anything other than yes?

It hurt to see him regret asking the question. He didn't expect a positive answer, from the way his eyes were shut tight. Oh well. I can use it to my advantage. I lean in slowly, so softly that I know he can't hear me moving, and I brush my lips over his before moving my mouth to his ear to breathe out just one small sentence.

_"Yes, my little bird." _I felt him shiver at the contact, and I heard his breath catch and heart rate pick up. Did I really cause all this?

"D- danna..." His eyes are still closed, but his arms are around me again and-

"Jeez, Dei... a little impatient, are we? Fine by me. I don't like to be kept waiting." I brought my hips forward to meet his in the small thrusts he'd initiated, groaning at the friction. I let my hand brush across his cheek softly before tapping his lips with my fingers. He looked down slightly at me, confusion in those wonderful eyes.

_"Suck"_

His eyes widened a little, and a blush crossed his face, but he parted his lips all the same and that sinful tongue of his traced my fingers. I held back the moans trying to free themselves from my mouth as I watched him, then brought my lips to his throat, sucking on the skin, letting my teeth scape it gently, trailing my tongue across the pale flesh, feeling him shiver slightly, gasping around my fingers.

"Okay, brat... time for the real fun to start." I, albeit reluctantly, pulled my fingers from his mouth and slid my other hand down his chest lightly, making my way to hips while the hand he had been sucking on teased the tight little ring of muscles, making him arch into my chest.

"Like that, Dei? And to think, I'm not even in you yet." I could only smirk and chuckle at the half-hearted glare he gave me. One can only put so much into a look like that while their eyes are filled with lust and need and want and _love_.

"Mm... D- danna, hmm... stop.. stop teasing, damn it, hmm." You're the one that said it, my dear little Deidara. I slipped one of my fingers into him, and kissed him softly when I saw him wince at the intrusion.

"Sorry, Dei... Just be patient, okay? I don't want to hurt you." I kissed him gently again, forcing my tongue past his lips as I slid in a second digit, in an attempt to distract him.

**Deidara's POV**

Shit! That fucking _hurts_! But, at least Danna's being gentle- what the hell was _that_? Holy shit...

"D- danna... what the fuck was that, hmm?" My voice was all breathy sounding and I was panting like a bitch in heat. I could feel my face get warm in embarrassment, even though Danna didn't seem to mind it.

"Well, given your reaction, I'd say that was a lucky shot. Wanna try for it again?" How can he sound so smug? Not that I mind... that smirk of his is quite the turn-on.

"_Danna..._ don't say that, hmm. I know that you- ah! _Fuck_, danna! Really, no warning, hmm?" He hit that spot inside me _again_, and I swear, my back arched to the point of almost defying the laws of human being's physiology. People shouldn't be able to bend like that! But, then again... Sasori-danna's the first person to ever hit that spot, so maybe it's natural?

"_So_ sorry, brat. Your moans are just so sexy, though. I couldn't help myself." Oh, you evil, _hot_, sarcastic bastard. I love you, too.

"Ah, well that's good. I'd feel horrible if it was unrequited." Had... had I said that out loud? I felt my face heat up and I looked away from him as his lips met my throat again, a third finger finding its way into me and making me whimper. "Shh, Dei... it'll only hurt for a little bit." And he was right... like always. It did stop hurting after a bit, but I'll be damned if it didn't feel just plain _weird_. But, it was weird in a good way. And I wanted more of it.

"Danna, hmm? I... I want you.. in... me, hmm..." I felt my face grow warmer, trying to ignore how needy I sounded. I heard myself whine a bit when he pulled his fingers out, but I soon forgot all about that. My danna turned me around, one of his hands trailing down my chest ghosting over my cock, making me shiver. He took hold of me lightly, pumping slowly, but with enough pressure to make me forget everything.

"Sorry, brat..." What? What's he me- _shit! _I know he said he hated waiting, but _damn_! Did he really have to just slam into me? I feel like I'm breaking... at least he's not moving yet. Fighting back the urge to cry out, I slowly relaxed, focusing on Danna's hand that was still stroking me. I moved my hips a bit, and I heard danna moan. Hmm... I'm not the only one that makes sexy noises, Sasori-danna.

"Y-you can m-move now, hmm..." And he did. He pulled back slowly, gently, and went back in a bit faster, but not too rough... like he knew I was breakable.

"Jeez, Deidara... you're so _tight_... We'll be doing this a lot." I could practically feel the smirk he was wearing, but I agreed all the same. Having my danna in me felt so... _natural_. Like it was _supposed_ to happen. I liked that thought.

**Sasori's POV**

Oh dear Kami... this feels too good. I don't know how much longer I can keep going slow... _Where is his damn spo-_

"Ah! S-shit, danna..." My blonde's voice shouting out was music to my ears. I started thrusting in faster and harder without him even needing to tell me, though I wouldn't have mind hearing him beg for it.

"Did we get a lucky shot again, Dei-chan?" I brushed my lips over his shoulder, watching and feeling him shudder at the touch.

"Da.. danna, you bas.. bastard, hmm... Stop talking, hmm." Oh, the beautiful little pants and gasps coming from his lips... the way he turned his head just enough to glare at me...

"Fine, but don't start complaining, now, brat." I turned his head just a little more, letting my mouth settle on his before running my tongue across his lips, darting inside when he parted them, feeling his moan more than hearing it as his body tried to keep up with all the sensations. My hands was keeping time with my thrusts into him, getting faster and more frantic as I came closer and closer to what I was sure would be the best orgasm of my life, trying to get Deidara to reach that high first.

"Nh.. oh, fuck, danna... I-I'm clo- _SASORI!_" Oh, shit... and I thought that this couldn't get hotter. The feeling of him tightening around me, his seed spilling onto my hands, sent me over the edge.

"_Deidara!_" His name was a ragged growl leaving my mouth as I emptied into hm, riding out my orgasm... and I was right. _Best of my **life**_.

"Mm, Sasori-danna, hmm? I'm tired, hmm." Dei leaned his head back on my shoulder, closing his eyes. I pulled out of him, trying not to laugh at the whimper he gave, and found a towel to clean up with.

"So... when do you want to do this again?" His eyes flew open and stared at my smirk, disbelieving that I could _possibly_ be think about next time after that. I ignored his shocked expression and finished cleaning us up and got us dressed before I kissed him gently, moving my head to rest by his ear as I whispered one last thing before letting him fall asleep.

_"Can I love you, Dei?"_

* * *

><p>-Okay! seventh chapter, done! Let me know if it was any good, <em>please<em>. That's right, my pride has lost to my possible fear of not being a decent author. Regardless of if you agree with that fear of mine, please, **_please_**, comment or give ideas for the next chapter*, and I will try to incorporate them! Thank you for reading chapter seven, and I hope you will enjoy the next installment when this story is updated next! Until then,

-Akari's Blood

* that's right _**chapter**_. Only one more and this fic is done. If you trust my abilities to write, please request a pairing and I will try to write it. It is the least I can do for those who have stayed with this story for so long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: **excessive language, sexual themes (actions?), things of the like. SasoDei.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** I use "hmm" as Deidara's speech impediment, so I'm (almost) sorry if it makes things harder to understand while reading.  
><strong>FINAL CHAPTER, PEOPLE! <strong>Thank you all so very much for reading this story to it's completion. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that the mistakes that were undoubtedly there weren't too annoying. _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

* * *

><p>Can I Love You?<p>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><em>"Can I love you, Dei?"<em>

Those words floated through my head as I slept, echoing in my mind as I was held by my danna. I had wanted to answer him immediately, but I was just so tired... but maybe it's better this way? I can tell him when we wake up. I hope everything goes as planned...

-x-x-

_"Dei.. Brat... _Brat... WAKE UP."

"Holy shit, hmm! Why the hell did you have to yell, hmm?" I swear, I just suffered a freaking heart-attack! I was all calm and peaceful and asleep and happy... did I mention _asleep_?- before my danna had the wonderful idea to _yell_ right next to my fucking _ear_! Bastard. But, I love him.

"Well, I tried waking you up without yelling, but it didn't work." Oh, how I want to knock that sexy fucking smirk right off of his damn face.

"For, what, all of three god-damn _seconds_, hmm?" Why can't he be like normal people? Then he'd back off and not be a cocky bastard when I glare at him! Wait... okay, let me rephrase that statement... I kind of like the double meaning to it... Damn it! I got distracted again, huh? I guess so... Danna's looking at me weird. "_What_, hmm? Never saw a person thinking before, hmm?" Wait... that's right! I need to answer his question.

"Well... you, I mean... Did you know how cute you look like that, off in your own little world?" And the damn smirk is back! Hold up. He just called me _cute_?

"I'm not a god-damn _girl_, hmm! I'm _not_ fucking _cute_, got it, hmm!" My face got warmer as he just stood there, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Never said you were a girl, brat. And _sure_ you aren't, Dei-baby." Sasori leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before what he even said registered in my head... and by the time it did, he had already backed a few feet away. Jerk.

"Yes, hmm." I grinned at his confusion, watching those half-lidded brown eyes narrow just slightly and his eyebrow come close together as he cocked his head to the side and just stared.

"...what?" I couldn't help myself anymore. I started laughing, and went up and hugged him close, brushing my lips across his jaw before whispering into his ear.

**Sasori's POV** {horrible, aren't I?}

What the hell is he talking about? _'Yes' _to **_what_**?

"To your question earlier, hmm... Yes.. _my Danna_." Dei's breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine, and then his words sunk in.

I didn't say anything. No, that's not quite right. I _couldn't_ say anything. At that point, I think my heartbeat and the thought of _'Holy fucking shit he said yes!' _were blocking out everything else in my head.

_beep. beep. BEEP! _I smirked, watching confusion come to life on Dei's face.

"What the hell, hmm? Why's my phone... huh? Who the... _Danna, hmm? _When the fucking hell did you take my phone, hmm!" Oh, what a cute little pout... he looks kind of like a little kid, despite the fact that he's taller than me. Better not tell him that, though... I don't need a lover's scorn.

"I stole it from your pocket while you were sleeping. Go ahead, read it, Dei. It may be something interesting. You never know when it's from me..." I just let the sentence trail off, watching him flush pink as he thought of what I had sent him.

_"Hey! 'Kuzu, where the fuck did you put my pants! And when the hell did you sew my head back on?" _Oh, I'm going to kill him. I don't care if Kakuzu ends up lighting me on fire and sits there while my wooden parts burn, but I swear... that zealot ass is going to end up a few feet under. Bind him, gag him, cut him up into as many pieces as I can get away with, and bury his sorry ass for interrupting.

_"Shut... the fuck... up, Hidan..." _Great, and Kakuzu's fucking asleep! Trust me, if he wasn't, there would have been a threat instead of just a 'shut up.'

"Danna, hmm?" A hand waved in front of my face, drawing my attention back to the hot blonde in front of me. "You want me to read this or not, hmm?"

"Yeah... it's something you need to know." He tilted his head, as if he didn't quite believe me.

_Thank you, Dei. I love you._

"But... I told you yes after you sent this, hmm... How'd you know what I was going to say, hmm?" One blue eye narrowed in confusion, another pout set on pink lips...

"Trade secret, Brat. But... let's just say I was hoping my guess was right."

**Deidara's POV**

You know... I always thought it was funny how in older times, if a man even kissed a girl, they had to marry... and if they had sex, well... yeah, it was expected of the man to be there for the girl and child- if there was one. Maybe I should play with Danna a bit? Yeah... that would be fun.

"Danna, hmm? Can I ask you something, hmm?" I buried my head in his shoulder, enjoying the warmth from Danna's neck.

"In a moment, Dei." His arms tightened around me, like he was afraid I'd vanish otherwise. "I love you, Dei... so much... this is all so new to me, and, well... I'm happy that it was you to be the first person to ever get me to love them instead of someone else." Sasori-danna's words were whispers, soft and- probably despite his hardest efforts- insecure. I smiled at the thought. Sasori, the one that I'm sure could kill people without a second thought about what he was doing, was nervous about this... about _us_.

"'Kuzu, you money-whore, wake the fuck up! You lazy heathen bastard of a miser! How many fucking times did we do it last night? You never sleep this damn much! _Ever!_" Hidan... I want to ki- is Danna growling at him? Oh, Hida-kun's gonna get his ass beat! Wait... should I be this happy about that? Oh well. No matter. My Danna's growls are _still _sexy, after all.

"I'll just be a bit, Deidara, okay? I have to go take care of some... trash. Yeah, trash..." Sasori let go of me slowly then stalked over to where Kakuzu-san and Hidan were. there was a muted thump, and maybe a few choice words, followed shortly after by a door slamming shut. I was standing ther trying not to giggle like an idiot because I saw the knife Danna was holding before he left to take out the _trash_.

"Hey, Kakuzu-san, hmm... you might want to go save Hidan, hmm... I think Sasori- no- danna's finally had it and is trying to kill, or at least bury, him, hmm..." And, as stupid and life-threatening as it was, I poked Kakuzu. Literally poked him. In the face. A lot. And was trying my damnest not to start laughing.

"...He's doing _what_, now?" Okay, time to back the fuck up... and save my danna from possible being turned into a marionette. I bolted for the door, trying to see that vibrant flash of red.

**Sasori's POV**

Why the fucking _hell_ does this bastard have to get off on pain! Do you know how hard that makes it to chop a person up? The answer is very. Very. Fucking. Hard. As in, damn-near _impossible_.

"I hate you so fucking much, Hidan... I wish I could kill you." I turned away from the religious nut covered in blood to go sit down somewhere and calm down.

"Aw, I fucking love you, too, Puppet-fucker. See? Ain't that so damn fucking _sweet_ of me? Now, stop pouting like a bitch before your girlfriend- whoops, I meant Blondie- gets out here. Dumb-ass." Really? Did I do something to piss you off, Kami?

"D... Danna, hmm? Ha... You look like such a little _kid_, hmm!" Okay, that's it. I may be short, but I'm not a fucking kid.

"I. Do. _Not. _Brat. Got it? Good." I kept my voice low, not growling though, because, well... I didn't need Dei too horny right now.

"Whatever you say, Sa-so-ri, hmm. Hey, I still have a question... Oh, wait, hmm!" What the hell did he mean wait? Hold on.. Why is he turning around? "KAKUZU-SAN, IT'S OKAY, HMM! HIDAN'S STILL FINE AND ABOVE GROUND, HMM!" At the risk of being temporarily deaf, I have the answer to my question. Speaking of which...

"What were you going to ask me, Dei-baby?" I smiled- yes, _smiled_, not smirked- at the bkush rising on his cheeks.

"Well... You know, hmm... you've heard that in old times if a guy and girl kissed or had sex they got married, right, Danna, hmm?" I nodded slowly, trying to figure out where the hell my little- okay, not _little_, but you get my point- blonde was gtting at.

"Well, since we... you know... had sex, hmm... I was wondering..."

"Oh for the love of all things merciful, Deidara just fucking tell me!"

"When the hell are you going to propose, mister, hmm? I most certainly am not free, Danna, hmm." I swear, my jaw hit the ground, and then proceeded to go _through_ the ground.

_Did he really just say he expects me to propose! Well... I guess I could, but... Holy shit. He asked me to propose!_

And that's when I'm grateful for thte excellent improvisational skills of my family.

**Deidara's POV**

Oh dear Kami... Sasori-danna's face is _priceless_! Wait... what's he digging in his pocket for? Ugh, Danna, open your damn hand! I wanna see! Great, now he's kneeling. Wait. He's _kneeling_? Oh shit. Please, please, please please, please, _PLEASE_ tell me he's not-

"Iwa Deidara... Can I marry you?" In his hand was a silver class ring, with a bright red gem in the middle. The engraving around it was simple, the word '_Art_' and a scorpion.

* * *

><p>-Okay! eighth chapter, done! Let me know if the ending was any good, <em>please<em>. I want to know if my effort paid off and people truly liked this fic, as it is one of my personal favourites (yes, I know that I wrote it, so I shouldn't need to say that, but this ranks in the top 3 of the ones I've written). **_Thank you again for reading._** Also... review if you want a sequel? I doubt it would be too good, but it would have more smut and maybe a bit more humour in it... Yours in Eternal Spirit,

-Akari's Blood


End file.
